Project Summary/Abstract: Data Management and Statistical Core The Data Management and Statistical Core is aligned to support the overall specific aims of the OADC's 5 overarching aims: 1) catalyze and sustain innovative research and discovery in AD and related disorders through an organizational infrastructure supporting a rich collaborative environment; 2) focus resources toward specific areas of emphasis: preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; novel testing of novel treatments; and improving education and knowledge about dementia; 3) provide materials to support the science through well-characterized research participants, biological specimens, brain tissue, data provision and analytics; 4) contribute to the national research commons relevant to AD and related disorders; and 5) provide venues and mechanisms for education and training of new scientists, as well as educating and informing key stakeholders. Fostering research directed toward the presymptomatic to early MCI spectrum, risk factors of dementia among the oldest old and novel treatments, the OADC's Data Management and Statistical Core supports an array of distinct investigations ranging from statistical modeling of longitudinal biomarker data to real-time change detection through automated in-home activity sensor assessments. This research is optimally conducted as team science across multiple units, centers and departments including the biomedical engineering and medical informatics departments. In this exceptionally collaborative and interactive environment, the OADC DMSC is required more than ever to ensure the integrity of the data coming from multiple sources and to provide prompt distribution of customized data files as well as statistically thoughtful and appropriate analyses and consultations for a wide range of researchers. Within this context and in response to the RFA, the DMSC's Specific Aims are to: 1. Develop and maintain a functional longitudinal research database and share the data 2. Collaborate with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and related centers 3. Provide biostatistical analyses and consultation 4. Provide an enriched environment that increases statistical knowledge for early-stage investigators, trainees and OADC affiliates.